North Divergent High
by Nazi Angel
Summary: Beatrice Prior is new to the school. The new principal Jeanine Mathews is watching her. she is finding love, friends, and a group where she belongs. she is dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok my first fan fiction. Yay I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it. I know that a lot of people write the divergent high school thing. But I really liked the idea of putting divergent into modern day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I wish it was me that came up with this story. Unfortunately I didn't. All these characters belong to the beautiful Veronica Roth.**

~Tris Pov

My phone starts blaring an edited version of Hanging on by Ellie Goulding. I roll over and turn off the alarm. I sit up in bed, it's my first day of NFH (North Faction High). I get up and change into a black tank top, jeans, and sandals. I throw on a black zip up hoodie, and go into the bathroom. I put on eyeliner and pull my hair into a ponytail. I have thought about cutting it a few times, but I never did. I walk to my closet to get my backpack. I push away all my gray clothes and pick my backpack up and sling it over my shoulder. I should get rid of all my gray clothes. My parents are all about being selfless, and not looking in the mirror, always helping people, and always wearing gray clothes. I just can't live that way though, I like adventure, and I look better in black.

I walk downstairs and see Caleb my brother, sitting at the kitchen table. He has been going to North Faction High for a year now. My parents decided it would be easier if we both went to the same school. He was wearing a blue shirt and kakis, the uniform of the smart people at NFH. Otherwise known as the Erudite. He was eating a bowl of cereal. I walked to the fridge and grabbed my lunch. He looked up as I walked past him.

"Hey Beatrice, you ready?" he asked I nodded and started for the door. "Hey you need a ride?" he asked as I opened the door.

"No I'm going to ride there." I said as I walked out the door. The school was only a few blocks down from my house. I got on my black bike and rode to school, when I got there I secured my bike to a bike rack and headed inside. I had about ten minutes before first period which started at 8:00. I started walking to the office to get my schedule and locker number. I weaved my way through the crowds of people greeting each other, asking how summers went. I got to the office and opened the door only to run into a tall woman in a blue suit. She had short blonde hair and a round face.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said she was taller than me, most people are. I stand at a whopping 5 feet tall.

"That's ok it was my fault, I just have to grab my schedule." I said.

"Ok you have a great first day miss?"

"Beatrice. Beatrice Prior" I say

"I'm Jeanine Mathews, the new principal. You have a good day miss Prior." She says. I nod and head into the office. Crap I just ran into the principal on the first day, that's just fantastic. I walked up to the desk and got my Schedule. I walked to my first period class, study hall with Mr. Max.

I walked into the room and took a seat, the Teacher Mr. Max was hidden behind a newspaper, he glanced up as I walked in.

"You're late miss?" he said.

"Prior, Beatrice Prior. I said he lowered his newspaper and looked at me.

"Don't let it happen again I nodded and took my seat. I pulled out a book I started to read, when I felt eyes on me I glanced up.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it, I really need comments reviews, since this is my first story. I won't have a set time for updates, just pretty much whenever I feel like it. But don't worry it will be often. Probably more than one in a day. So yah, comment review I appreciate it, hope you liked it, thanks!**

**3 Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To Mintclaw and Angelo de luci (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong) anyway, I am so happy you guys like it! Anyway here is chapter number 2. If you guys have any suggestions for new characters, or for things to happen in the story. Please tell me! I want to make this a good story. **

**Disclaimer: I own many ideas. But the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

**Oh and demon sister, if you are reading, I know how much u want four's sexiness, so I will put a lot in.**

I turned around slowly. Sitting in the seat behind me was a boy. He looked around my age, he had a round face. He was eyeing the seat next to me. I had sat next to an empty seat on purpose. The boy slid into the seat, and the teacher glanced up. Noticing nothing weird he went back to his paper.

"I'm Al" he whispered to me. He smelled like soap.

"Beatrice, Beatrice Prior." I said he nodded. I went back to my book. I few minutes later Al spoke again.

"Beatrice that's a long name I'm going to call you Bea." He whispered. I turned to him annoyed.

"No you will call me Beatrice. " I said. He nodded and I read for the rest of the hour. When class was over I got up, and started walking out the door. When I was out in the halls I started walking to my locker. I heard some boys behind me and turned. There was a group of people bullying Al. I walked up and yanked back the arm of one of the boys that was about to punch Al.

"Hey!" I said "Leave him alone" they all stared at me and laughed. There was three people two boys and a girl, all much bigger than me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked the boy I suspected was the leader of their little group. Suddenly Beatrice sounded wimpy, I needed something new. Not Bea no that's what my mom called me when I was little. Tris! That sounded better.

"Tris" I say the lead boy glanced at his friends, they all started laughing. I got angry and I punched him in the nose.

"Okay then Tris" he said holding his nose, blood gushing out. He smirked and swung his foot and tripped me before they all walked away laughing. I watched them leave, then stood up rubbing my back.

"You okay?" asked Al I nodded and picked up my backpack. I started walking to my locker when Al caught up with me.

"Hey…um Tris. I guess that's your name now. Well um… thanks for helping me back there." He said

"No problem who were those guys?" I asked.

"That's Peter, Drew and Molly. There used to be two more Edward and Myra but Edward moved to Florida after a stabbing. And Myra followed. They really loved each other." He said I nodded and walked to my next class Art with Miss Tori. Al looked disappointed when I walked away so fast. In art we were drawing things to represent our family. I was drawing three birds when a student came in and give Miss Tori a note. She read it then looked up at the class. I had told her to call me Tris, she said she would. I liked that name better, it made me sound braver than I am.

"Tris" she said and pointed to the door "The principal's office" I nodded, gathered my stuff and left. I felt like everyone was watching me as I left. I was small with blue gray eyes and blue hair. I walked down the halls and was knocked down by a pair of boys racing down the hall. They must have a free period, that was the second time today I got knocked down.

"Ow" I groaned out as I fell. One of the boys stopped and turned.

"Yo Zeke hold up!" he shouted to the other boy, who was still running. The boy who yelled walked over and stuck out his hand, to help me up.

"I'm Uriah." He said I grabbed his and he pulled me up.

"Tris" I said as I picked up my bag.

"The one who knocked you over" he said pointing at the other boy, who looked older than him. "Would be my brother Zeke." I nodded as the other boy walked up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, just trying to beat Uriah at a race." Zeke said

"That's ok, I'm Tris by the way" I said

"Nice to meet you Tris" he said and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Well I have to get going before I get in more trouble" I said the boy's exchanged a glance.

"Have fun at the principal's office." They said at once, and darted down the halls again. I kept walking past the class rooms. The office was at the other side of the school. When I got there I walked up to the desk, and the woman working waved me into the principal's office. I walked in and saw Peter sitting there with a bandaged nose.

"Crap" I said under my breath.

"Miss Prior I did expect more out of you." Said Miss Mathews Peter had a smirk on his face as I sat down.

"It won't happen again, I was just mad." I said, Miss Mathews sighed.

"It's my first day too so I'm going to let you off with a warning." I nodded she waved her hand to tell me to go. As I walked out I could hear Peter ranting about how that wasn't fair. I nodded at the desk woman and walked into the halls. Class would be over in five minutes and I had a free period next, so I stopped at my locker pulled out a book. And I started reading as I walked out to sit in the grass. I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran into a tall boy with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

**A/N I hoped you guys liked it. I don't think im going to do any from fours POV because being a girl I like writing as one. So sorry if you were looking foreward to it. If you really really want me to, favorite and recommend to friends. And post a review telling me if you want me to do 4 pov. And I will do it sometimes, maybe. Anyway, I just have a question. So by my writing, can you guess how old I am. Whoever can guess write will get put in the story. So leave a comment and answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hay everyone. I almost have 100 views yay! A shout out to Julia N SnowMiko ( otherwise known as my demon sister) for commenting. Any guesses on my age yet? Let me know ur guess soon so I can put u in. and Dagoth u know I will put u in anyway! Ok so here it goes who is ready for some of FOUR'S SEXINESS! First here comes the disclaimer**

**Four says in a sexy voice: Ivy owns many things, but these characters belong to Veronica Roth. Now on to the story.**

"I am so sorry" I say, I wasn't looking where I was going. He doesn't say anything, just gives me a nod and walks away. He was so hot I couldn't stop staring. As he turned a corner he glanced back at me, I lowered my eyes and kept walking. I spent my free period in the library reading when lunch came I walked to my locker. I pulled out my lunch and stashed my backpack in but keeping my book. As I started to walk I dropped my book and a tall girl with short brown hair picked it up for me.

"You dropped something" she said handing it to me. "I'm Christina by the way" she said. I grabbed my book from her.

"Tris" I said. She nodded.

"Well Tris, have a good day." I nodded and turned to walk to the lunch room.

"No one eats in there until winter!" Christina shouted behind me. "They all eat outside." I nodded and turned to head for a pair of doors.

"Thanks!" I shouted to her as I pushed the doors open. The warm air hit me as I stepped outside. I walked over to the side of the building and sat down. I leaned against the cool brick and looked around the schools yard. Everyone had split up into four groups. There were a group of people all in black suits and ties. I thought they dressed too old for their age. They were talking to each other and nodding. I then looked and saw the smart ones that was one of the groups I knew. The Erudite. They all wore blue shirts and kakis. Some were looking through microscopes, some were writing in journals. Some of them were talking and writing. They seemed very passionate about learning. Then I looked and saw a group of what looked like hippies. They all wore red and yellow. A group of them were planting a new tree in the school yard. Others were talking, laying in the grass, and eating bread. They looked very easy going. I glanced over at the other group I knew Abnegation. That was the group my parents grew up in. they were all reading the bible and talking with each other, in their gray clothing. Then I turned when a group of teens all dressed in black and red burst out of the doors. They all ran across the grass and settled on and under a tree. As they ate they talked and some of the boys wrestled on the grass. I saw the boy that I ran into with them. He was sitting slightly apart from the rest. He was talking with Zeke. His blue eyes were gorgeous suddenly they turned to stare at me. I looked down at my book, but when I looked up he was still watching me.

I ate my sandwich and dumped my bag in the trash. I walked to a spot in the grass and laid down. As I was staring up at the sky Uriah walked up.

"You know, the sky isn't very interesting." He said

"Well I finished my book and lunch isn't over for and hour, so in this situation I find the sky very interesting." I said he smiled

"Well come sit with us." He said

"Who's us?" I asked as I sat up

"The Dauntless" he said nodding over in the direction of all the teens dressed in black and red. "You'll fit right in, you already have the clothes." I looked down at my black outfit. Uriah looked at me expectantly.

"I'll pass" I said as I stood up wiping the grass off me.

"Great! Come on" he said pulling me towards the group by my arm. He obviously ignored my decline to join him. When we reached the group I only recognized some of the people, and I could only put a name to four of them. There was Christina, Zeke, Al, and of course Uriah. I also saw some of my classmates and the boy I ran into in the halls.

"Everyone!" Uriah said with a dramatic tone in his voice. "This is Tris." I smiled and give a little wave. Nods and mutters of "Hi Tris" rang through the group. Uriah pulled me over to where he was sitting. With him were Christina, Al, and another boy I didn't know the name of. Al nodded at me as I sat down.

"Hi Tris!" Christina said in a high voice.

"No need to scream I'm sitting right here" I said

"Oh sorry," she said and giggled.

"Trust me you'll get used to it" said the boy I didn't know the name of. Christina wacked his shoulder.

"Oh you stop" she said "Tris. This is will." She introduced me to the boy that I didn't know the name of. I was about to ask if they were dating when the boy I ran into stood up.

"That's Four he-" Christina was cut off when Four started talking.

"Before Tris can join us" he said, his voice was deep. "She has to prove herself" I raised my eyebrows to see what he wanted me to do. He pointed to someone sitting.

"You up" he said she stood. It was Molly, the girl in Peter's gang, wonderful they are in Dauntless too. I thought. Four pointed at me and I stood.

"Now everyone to the gym" he said everyone in Dauntless stood, and we all took off with a run to the gym. When everyone had their seats Zeke pulled a mat to the middle of the room. Four motioned for me and molly to come to the mat. I took off my sweatshirt and put it on the ground. We took places on opposite corners of the mat.

"You will prove yourself with a fight." He said "if you win, or if I think you have potential you are welcome to be Dauntless, but if you lose and I don't think you're worth keeping. You won't be welcome here." He stepped back to join Zeke and motioned for us to begin. Molly threw the first punch, I ducked and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards but stood up quickly. The punched and hit me in the jaw. I spat some blood on the corner of the mat and swung out my foot. It tripped and sent her on her back. She got back up a kicked me in the stomach. Once I was down she was on top of me and was about to give a black eye, when four raised his hand.

"I've seen enough" he said and Molly got up and walked over to smirking Peter. I looked at Four waiting for his verdict. "Welcome to Dauntless stiff" he said. Stiff the name my parents had in high school. It means that they grew up with Abnegation parents and never joined anyone else. I figured I would have this name until I proved myself. I didn't have much time to recover from the punches when the Dauntless ran up and lifted me into the air. They were saying my name as they put me down and we all ran outside into the grass.

**A/N I hoped you liked it, I sure liked writing it. Trust me more fourtris is coming. I just don't want to rush into it. Well please guess on my age, im curious to know how old my writing makes me. Well bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys Thank you so much for following favoriting and viewing this. I love writing and it makes me so happy that other people like wat I write. Anyway keep reviewing, give me advice. Wat ever now disclaimer time.**

**I own my hair my fingers and my eyes. But I don't own these characters, Veronica Roth does.**

When we got back to the grass everyone sat down in their groups. Zeke and Four sat with us. I looked at Four.

"Thanks for letting me in" I said he turned

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked

"Maybe it's because you're so approachable." I said back, he smiled and started talking to Zeke. When I looked back at Christina she was staring me with her eyes wide. Looking around at our group I realized everyone was.

"What?" I asked they all glanced at each other. Christina was the first to speak.

"You just talked to Four." She said. I shrugged

"Yah so?" I said

"You don't just talk to four" she replied.

"Call me a rebel" I said. After that the conversation turned to cake and how I had to try the Dauntless chocolate cake.

"Hey Julia!" Uriah called.

"Yah!" a voice answered.

"Come here for a minute!" Uriah turned to me. "Julia Harrold, by far the best chocolate cake maker out of all of us. She makes this delicious cake she calls Dauntless chocolate cake. You have to try it." He said I nodded. A tall girl with blackish brown hair walked up. She was wearing a black shirt that said "I love you to the moon and back" in white letters. She had jeans and black sneakers on.

"What do you want Uriah?" she asked.

"You have to bring some of your chocolate cake tomorrow." He said she looked at him for a minute.

"I don't know" she said. "It takes a lot of work, and I have a lot of stuff to do." Uriah stuck out his bottom lip.

"Please Julia for meee?" Julia Laughed

"Fine I'll have some for you tomorrow." She said

"Thank you Julia, oh by the way, you met Tris?"

"Yah I saw you fight. You're going to have to try harder to stay with us stiff." She said to me, she was staring at me, trying to scare me I guess. I stared back until Julia walked away.

"Whoa" said Uriah "silent chick showdown". Everybody broke out in laughter. Before the bell went off Zeke stood up.

"Excuse me everybody, Julia pay attention. Everybody listening? Good." He began in a loud voice. "As we all know, I am famous for me parties. So in honor of the arrival of Tris, and the fact that my parents are out of town for a week. I will be hosting a party tomorrow night! And all of you are invited! Be there at 6:00!" this announcement brought cheering. Perfect I thought, my parents are out of town until Friday, and Caleb is going to some science thing all day tomorrow, I won't see him until school the next day. I can finally go to a party Uriah rolled his eyes.

"Good going Tris" he said playfully

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You gave him an excuse to throw a party." He said back.

"Oh you know Zeke would have held a party for no reason anyway." Christina said.

"Yes you're right." Said Uriah "but i know when my parents come home, and want to punish him. He will have a reason why he had a party." We all laughed and walked to fourth period. I walked into class and sat down. I looked around the room for anyone I knew from Dauntless. I saw Four sitting in the next row ahead. I threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of his head. I looked down right as he looked up annoyed. I glanced up and saw him give a small smile before looking back down at his desk. The class was boring, I spent it zoned out thinking about my new life as a Dauntless.

I had P.E. next so I changed into a pair of shorts, and a black t shirt, and walked into the gym. We started with a run, which I did easily. Then a series of warm up exercises before we played dodge ball. I was in that class with Zeke, but he was on the opposite team. He didn't realize I was in the class with him until I hit him hard on the shoulder with one of the balls. After class I went to get my bike, seeing that it had been stolen I called Caleb. I asked for a ride home, he said he was busy. I started the walk home when it started raining. I heard the voice behind me and I knew who it was.

"Do you need a ride?" Four asked out his window. I turned and saw a black pickup truck with Fours head out the window.

"No my house isn't that far." I said back. He nodded and rolled up his window. He went by me slowly so he wouldn't splash me. I watched the car round a corner and drive into the rain. When I got home I was so tired I told Caleb I was going to bed. I set my alarm on my phone for the next day. I woke up the next morning, music blaring. I turned the alarm off quickly. It was 5:00. I wanted to get stronger to stay in dauntless so I was going to go to the gym that was a block down from my house. I pulled on a red tank top, shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my schoolbag and put in a black t-shirt with V-neck, a pair of jeans, and my sandals. I grabbed my deodorant and put that in too. I ran down the steps grabbed an apple from the kitchen. I took a takeout box out of the fridge. This must be what Caleb had for dinner last night. I put it in a paper bag with a fork. I ran out the door, grabbing my sweatshirt from the coatrack by the door. I put it on and run outside. The air is cold from the rain last night. It's still slightly dark when I get to the gym. I pull out my phone, put it in my pocket and start in on a punching bag. I think of Peter's smug face with every punch. I must be punching pretty hard because I have to move aside to keep it from swinging back and knocking me out. I look at my phone and see I have been here for half an hour. I can keep training for another hour and a half. I was running when I saw him watching me from across the gym. Arms crossed watching me. The first thing I saw was those blue eyes.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I will update everyday except for most Sundays. Because my mom prohibits electronics on Sunday. So yah. Thanks bye!**

**~Ivy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey thanks for reading, I hope you like it comment please! I have seen how many of you read this so I should have that many comments!**

**Disclaimer: I own a demon sister, but the characters in this story belong to Veronica Roth.**

I turned off my treadmill and walked back to the punching bags. I kept my ear buds in and pretended not to notice him. I started to punch the bag, and block as the bag swung back. I was punching when I heard the voice before I felt the touch.

"You should keep tension here." Four said, putting his hand on my stomach. I turned and looked at him. He removed his hand but kept his face stern.

"You're punching like this." He said aiming high on the bag as I do. "You would hurt someone more if you hit like this." He lowered his shoulders slightly and punched the middle of the bag. He stood back and nodded his head towards the bag. I stepped in his place, and lowered my shoulders slightly. I punched as hard as I could.

"Better" he said "But still needs work." I spent the rest of my time at the gym training with Four. When I changed I walked outside to walk to school. I heard the thunk of shoes running on the pavement behind me. I turned expecting Four, but found Julia running to catch up with me. When she reached me slightly out of breath she looked at me.

"Do you like Four?" she asked bluntly. I stared at her for a minute, she stared back.

"Umm well that depends what you mean by like." I said

"I think you know exactly what I mean." She said, I breathed out.

"No, not really. I mean he's not bad just not my type." I said. I was trying to hide the blush that occurred of the thought of being Four's girlfriend. she gave me a slight nod.

"You know, I spent my first two years at this school in Candor. I can tell when someone is lying." She said before running off. I stopped walking and watched her run to school, her black bag bouncing at her side. I smiled and laughed a little, before continuing walking. When I got to school I stashed some things in my locker and went to first period. I sat down next to Al and pulled out my notebook and pencil. I started sketching, my pencil found the curves of a face on the page. I realized that my pencils was drawing Four's strong jaw when Al spoke up.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He said I nodded and continued drawing. After class I spent my free period in the gym running laps. Christina found me running ten minutes before class ended. She fell in next to me.

"Do you have a free period?" I asked her breathing hard but still running.

"Yes" she said panting beside me. "Stop…Tris….stop running." She said in short breaths. I came to a stop and turned to her. She was doubled over breathing hard. After a few minutes she straightened with a smile on her face. "I should start working out." She said I was looking at her waiting for her to say what she wanted. "Oh yah right, the party tonight I'm going to come to your house at 5:00."

"Is an hour really necessary to get ready for a party?" I asked

"Yes," she said then wrinkled her nose. "Now take a shower before lunch, you stink!" I laughed and nodded, I started jogging towards the showers. "5:00!"Christina shouted after me. After I showered I was putting my clothes that I worked out in, in my locker when I heard pounding coming down the halls. I turned to see the dauntless running down the hallway to lunch. I grabbed my lunch bag, slammed my locker door closed, and started running with them. We got to the grass and settled into our seats. We spent lunch talking about the party tonight. I heard my name called above me. I looked up at the branch hanging over me and I saw Four. I stood up and pulled myself onto the branch.

"Wat's up?" I asked

"Well after seeing your performance at the gym this morning I thought that you could use a trainer." He said

"And you're going to be that trainer?" I said

"Well if you want yah." I nodded

"Sure, meet me at the gym every morning at 5:00." He nodded and smiled a little

"Yah, okay." With that I dropped back down to the ground, again Christina was staring at me with the same wide eyes. I rolled my eyes as the bell rang. As I made my way to fourth period I felt someone grab my arm. I was pulled back and slammed into the lockers.

"Not so strong now are you Tris?" said peter as he smirked.

**A/N I would like to say thank you to Julia! My new editor. Thank you for helping me perfect my story. Again thanks for reading. And don't forget to guess my age!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reading. Per request I added in some Four P.O.V I hope you like. There will be more to come. Comment and favorite. And I don't own the characters venronica roth does blah blah blah…. Enjoy. Ps I changed my pen name to Natzi Angel (Thanks Julia) but it's still me ivyvine.**

Peter raised his arm in the air to strike my face. I sucked in my breath ready for the hit. I closed my eyes and heard a thunk. I opened my eyes to see peter on the ground. He got up as soon as he was down, I looked up and saw Four. He had taken down Peter and it looked like Drew and Molly were too scared to try and take Four on. I was breathing hard, rubbing the bruise on my arm where Peter grabbed me.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem, come on we will be late for class." I followed Four to class and took my seat. The class went by without anything really noticeable happening. After P.E. I was heading across the grass to walk home when I was slammed into the side of the school. _When will this guy give up?_ I thought. Peter held me against the wall.

"You're boyfriends not here to protect you now." He said with a smirk. I wasn't strong enough to beat him I better hope someone can see what's going on. I braced myself for the punch that I knew I would get this time.

"Go on" I said to him "Do it" he smiled as if it would give him no greater pleasure than to hurt me. He punched my jaw hard. I needed to get out of here this could get bad. I swiftly elbowed him in the stomach and slipped from his grasp. I realized I was out numbered I couldn't leave and they won't let me go. I was about to try and run when I heard a shout from behind me.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" they were about to back off, but then they saw who was yelling. Julia was at my side before I could tell her to leave.

"Is this who is defending you now stiff? Another weakling." Said Peter. I felt Julia tense up at my side.

"What did you just call me?" she said her voice low.

"A weakling, or would you prefer baby." Said Peter. Before I could do anything Julia was on Peter. She kicked him hard in the gut. He was about to punch her back when she dropped to the ground. She was crouched both hands on the ground. She swung out one leg and knocked Peter off his feet. She stood and kicked him in the face several times. She finally stood back. Peter stood shakily.

"Anyone else got any names for me?" she asked. Drew and Molly ran in the other direction not wanting the same fate as Peter. I turned to him now, he was holding his cheek. He looked angry when he turned to me.

"This isn't over stiff. Just wait until you don't have one of your little friends around them BAM! You will be gone." He said before limping away to who knows where. I turned to Julia.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, come on I will give you a ride home." She said. I nodded and followed her to the parking lot. She walked up to a small blue car and got in. I got in the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Just down the road a little." I said.

"Oh! Before I forget, here." She turned around and pulled a tin box from her backseat. She held it out me, I took it.

"What is it?" I asked

"Cake, trust me you will love it." I opened the lid and saw a chocolate cake with several pieces missing. "Yah sorry about that, Uriah got to it before you did." She said.

"Do you like him? Uriah I mean" I said as I pulled out a piece of cake.

"Yah he's cool." I realized I wouldn't get any more information out of her about the subject, so I took a bite of my cake.

"Oh my God! Julia this is amazing!" I said as I ate the cake. She nodded

"I told you you'd like it." She said as she pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I picked up my backpack. "Oh here." I said holding out the tin of cake.

"Keep it, I can always make more, and the tin cost a buck." I nodded

"Thanks" I said. I closed the door and watched Julia drive away. I walked into my house.

**~Four P.O.V**

She was strong and brave, she was perfect. From the first day I knew I loved her. I was hoping she was coming to Zeke's party tonight. I pulled my cell out of my pocket during the drive home.

"What's up man?" said Zeke when he picked up.

"Hey, is Tris coming to your party tonight?" I asked

"Ummm I don't know let me ask Uriah."

"Ok" I said.

"Hey Uriah!" Zeke shouted

"What!" answered Uriah

"Is Tris coming to the party tonight!?" yelled Zeke

"Yes!" was the answer.

"Uh yah she's coming." Said Zeke

"Thanks man." I said, I was about to hang up when I heard Zeke talking again.

"Why you looking for a lady friend." Said Zeke, I could hear his smile over the phone.

"I just want to talk to her about her training." I said "That's it" I hung up. I pulled into my street when I saw Tris walking into a house. She lives close to me, I thought. Perfect.

"Hey Tris!" I called out my window. She turned startled, and I saw a fresh bruise on her jaw. I pretended not to notice it.

"Do you need a ride to the party tonight?" I called.

"No! Christina is taking me, thanks though!" she called.

"Ok!" I called and drove home.

**A/N I hoped you liked it. Who is ready for some party! Whooo read the next chapter and all the ones to come. Thanks bye. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey thanks for reading! I hope you like it, comment favorite and follow me. And ps I don't own these characters veronica roth does.**

I walked into my house and threw the tin of cake onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of peas, and walked up to my bedroom. I threw my backpack onto the ground, and laid down on my bed. I held the peas to my jaw and thought about Four. I was just drifting off into a sleep when I heard pounding at the door. I rolled over and looked at my phone. 5:00 it must be Christina. I walked downstairs and put the peas in the freezer. The pounding at the door was giving me a headache.

"Hold on!" I shouted, the pounding stopped. I opened the door and saw Christina with several bags in her hands.

"Hey Tris- Oh my god what happened to your face!" she practically shouted.

"Peter" I said, that was enough to set her off in a rant.

"How dare he! He is such a pig! I cannot believe him" she was yelling my house rang with her voice.

"Christina!" I was trying to shout over her but my voice was too small. "_Christina!_" I screamed her name. She stopped talking and just stared at me. "I'm ok" I said. "Ok?" She nodded.

"Ok yah, ok" she said and set her bags down. I sat on the couch and pulled a piece of cake out of the tin.

"Alright let's get started" she said suddenly cheery.

"Is this really necessary?" I groaned. She laughed

"Yes, now stop eating cake. Ooh is that dauntless cake?" she asked I nodded

"Then stop eating cake, give it to me, and take these up to your room." She said. I handed her the tin of cake and she immediately pulled out a piece and started eating. I picked up her bags and walked up to my room. She followed, munching on cake. When we got to my room she pulled things out of the first bag. It was an outfit, a simple black v neck t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of heels.

"I will wear everything but the heels." I said my mind set.

"No, you will wear everything including the heels." She said back. I didn't feel like arguing with her so I grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom. I changed and came back out I glanced over at my mirror and saw it was covered.

"You aren't allowed to see yourself until I am done." She said, explaining the mirror. I nodded and sat in my desk chair, where she had makeup and hair supplies lined up.

"Close your eyes" she said, I did. After a lot of pulling at my hair and dabbing at my face she told me to open my eyes. I did and I walked to the mirror. I looked at myself and saw someone else. I didn't see Tris, the short girl with plain blue eyes and plain clothes. I saw Tris, the still short girl, with blue eyes made bright with black eyeliner. I also had light eye shadow and mascara, lip gloss and powder to cover my bruise. You could still see it but not as well. My hair was down curled slightly at the bottom.

"Wow" I said

"I know I'm a genius." Said Christina. I turned and smiled. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 5:50.

"We have to go" I said Christina nodded I went to grab my black sweatshirt when she stopped me.

"No put this on." She said, she held out a black leather jacket, I put it on the sleeves were tight and smooth against my arms.

"Ok, are we ready now?" I asked, she nodded and we headed outside. We got into her car and drove to the party. When we got there several cars were already lined up on the side of the road. We got out of the car and headed to the house. There was music on and people moving around. When we walked in the door Christina was gone, she went to join some friends who waved he over. I walked past Julia, she was sitting on the couch with some guys, laughing. She didn't even see me walk pat her. I went to get a drink, everyone was drinking beer but I just took a water. I was sitting on a stool taking a sip of water when Four walked up. He sat next to me, I looked at him he had a beer in his hand he looked bored.

"Peter got to you after all huh?" he asked looking at the bruise on my face. My hand went to my face suddenly self-conscious about the bruise.

"Yah" I said, he nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"You look nice." He said glancing at my outfit,

"Thanks I said" I swept a lock of hair behind my ear. Zeke was walking up so I left. I walked past Peter and his gang. They snickered at my face. I ignored them and found Christina. She was sitting with Uriah I sat next to her.

"Bored?" she asked I nodded. She and Uriah went back to their conversation and I watched people. I saw kissing, dancing, and people having a good time. There were even some Candor there, but ninety percent of the people here were dauntless. I got up bored and went to talk to Julia. We were talking about how easy it would be to jump off the roof of the school onto a trampoline. I heard a loud thump on the other side of the room. Julia and I glanced at each other before going to see what happened. I weaved my way through the crowd until I got where I heard the sound. People were standing in a circle two people stood in the middle of them. I pushed my way through until I got to the front. I saw Peter his face bleeding, and Four arm raised for another punch.

"So you think it's funny to beat up girls smaller than you!?" he was yelling, he was defending me. It was sweet but this was going too far. I ran forward and grabbed Four's arm.

"Stop! Four stop!" I was shouting at him, he lowered his arm and looked at me.

"He hurt you, you don't think he deserves to be punished for it?" he said.

"Of course I do, but not like this!" I said he nodded. I let go of his arm

"Ok, I'll stop." He turned to Peter "You stay away from her" he said sternly. Peter nodded and limped off. After another hour of talking to people I found Christina.

"Can we go home?" I asked

"Yah, come on" she said, we got in her car. I was exhausted and we didn't talk the ride home. She dropped me off at my house and I walked in the door lazily. I locked the door behind me and went up to my room. I changed and got in bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hello, I decided I would not do the guess my age thing anymore. I got to guesses, one asking if I was 11, the other gave a range of ages which did not count. So yah. Let me know what you think of the chapter, I am doing more Four povs and I like doing it, so there definitely be more of that. Well enjoy, ps I don't own these characters.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. I was eating a bowl of cereal when Caleb came downstairs. He froze when he saw me, I didn't know why until remembered. I was still wearing the clothes from last night, my makeup was smeared on my face, and I had a bruise on my jaw.

"What the hell did you do Tris?!" he asked

"Nothing" I said "I'm fine" he stared at me

"I don't think you are."

"I can take care of myself Caleb." I said

"That bruise on your cheek says differently." I hated when he did this. He makes me feel useless. I put my bowl in the sink and started up the stairs to change. Caleb grabbed my arm on the way up.

"Tris" he said sternly "What happened." He looked worried.

"I got in a fight. That's all" I said

"And the clothes, you weren't wearing those yesterday morning."

"I went out with Christina. Trust me Caleb I'm fine." He let me go, I knew I would hear more later. I dressed into my usual outfit, grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I was about to grab my bike when I decided I would walk. I had just started walking, when a black pickup truck pulled up next to me.

"Tris, you want a ride?" the voice said, it was Four.

"Nah, I'm good" I said, he looked disappointed. Suddenly it started raining I was soaked in half a second.

"You sure" Four said with a smile.

"You know" I said "I have had a sudden change of heart." Four pushed open the passenger side door and I got in.

**Four P.O.V.**

She got in the car and put her bag at her feet.

"I looked for you at the gym this morning." I said,

"Oh crap! I completely forgot Four I'm sorry. I was so tired from last night," she said

"What was that about, by the way?" she looked confused

"What?" she said

"With Peter, why did you defend him?" I asked

"God Four really? I. . . I don't know. I just, I don't like him. But I don't want to see him in the hospital." She said

"But, he hurt you." I said

"Sometimes you have to forgive people" she said, we stopped at a light and I turned to her.

"Have you really forgiven him though?" I asked, she looked at her feet.

"No, I don't know. Can we drop the subject?" She said. I nodded and kept driving.

"You got to admit it you enjoyed seeing him beat up." I said, she smiled. I loved her smile.

"Maybe a little." She said as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Great." She said.

"What?" I asked

"This ride will get me a full on interrogation from Christina." She said as she opened the door to get out.

"Why" I asked with a smile.

"Oh no reason." She said as she got out. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem" I said. It was still raining. But lightly now, I watched Tris as she met up with Christina on the steps.

**Tris P.O.V**

"Ooh car ride, you guys are getting serious." Said Christina.

"Very funny." I said "But nothing is going on with me and Four." I said. I walked past Peter and saw his smug smile at the sight of my dark bruise. The rest of the day went on without much event. After school I was walking home when Four ran up next to me.

"Hey, we can go to the gym now. If you're not busy." He said, I looked down at my watch.

"Sure, let me go home and change. I will meet you at you're house." He nodded

"Do you know where I live?" he asked

"Yah, I have seen your leave your house."

"Ok" he said as I started jogging to my house. When I got to my house I went inside, up to my room. I changed into a tank top and shorts. I grabbed my gym bag and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, right as I opened the door.

"Out." I said. With that I left. I walked to Four's house. I knocked at the door, no one answered. I knocked again, harder this time.

"Four!" I called

"Up here!" was the answer. I pushed the door open and looked around. The house was pretty much a replica of mine, except different decoration. I put my gym bag down outside the door and walked in. I figured Four was calling from upstairs. I walked up and saw Four in his room. It was plain except for the desk that held a computer, a phone, and a lot of school supplies.

"Hey" I said as I walked in. he turned around from his computer.

"Hey, sorry I had to send an email. You ready to go?" I nodded. We were about to head downstairs when I heard the front door slam shut.

"Tobias, where are you!?" the voice called harshly. I turned to Four, his face was pale and his eyes wide.

"Tobias! Do you have friends over?! I told you no friends!" Marcus Eaton, I knew the voice, he works with my father.

"Stay here." Four said sternly, he headed downstairs.

**A/N thanks for reading. Please please please review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for reading. I don't own characters, except for Julia I own her. Comment please.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I stood in Four's room for a few minutes. I could hear the screaming match between him and his father. I glanced around the room, I saw a window. There was a large tree outside. I was considering climbing out the window when I heard it. Four's screams echoing throughout the empty house. I heard the sound of something slapping skin. I rushed down the stairs and was horrified by what I saw. Four was on his knees, he was shirtless and the first thing I saw was the red bloody marks on his back. I looked at his father. He had his belt raised for another strike. He saw me and gave me a look of pure hatred.

"Four who the hell is this!" he yelled. He struck Four again. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran forward and took the next strike on my arm. The belt hit me, it stung as it wrapped around my wrist. I stepped forward and punched Marcus in the jaw. It was hard enough to knock him out. I turned to Four and knelt down next to him.

"Four" I said gently. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me.

"Tris" he said weakly. I nodded

"It's ok, come on." I helped him to his feet. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked

"I can. . . umm I can live with my aunt."

"Ok" I said. Four stood now, strong the way I know him. He reached down and picked up his shirt. He put it on and went upstairs. I followed him up. He pulled a couple boxes and a bag out of his closet. He started putting things in them. After all his things were packed he started taking the boxes out to his car. I picked up one, and slung the bag over my shoulder. I put them in the back of Four's truck, he turned to me.

"Tris, why did you do that?" he asked

"What?"

"Defend me." He said

"Because he was hurting you." I said, he nodded. "I guess I should leave you to it." I said. He nodded. I grabbed my gym bag and started home, I heard Four calling my name behind me. I turned

"Thank you Tris." He said. I nodded and walked home.

**Four P.O.V**

I watched her leave, she helped me. She was strong. I got in my truck and drove a block away to my Aunts. Her car was in the drive way, I pulled in next to it. I heard her door open, and she stepped out.

"Aunt Karen." I said.

"Tobias? Is everything all right?" she said, she was coming down her front steps.

"I left him." I said

"Why?"

"He beat me I had to leave."

"Stay as long as you need to." She said I nodded.

**Tris P.O.V**

After questioning about my bright red wrist from Caleb, I went to bed. The next day was Friday almost the weekend. I woke up the next morning at 5:00 and headed for the gym. I didn't know if he would be there or not. But sure enough, as soon as I stepped in the doors of the gym he was standing there, arms crossed a stern look on his face.

"Four" I said as I came close to him. "Are you okay? I asked.

"Yah I'm fine."

"How did things go with your aunt?" I asked

"Food. She said I could stay as long as I needed to."

"Good" I said. After we were done working out Four gave me a ride to school in his car. I didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, and neither did Four. So the ride was silent. After school I was walking behind the building in the grass. I felt too tired to go home. I was sitting in the grass running my hands through the grass when I heard footsteps. I turned hoping it wasn't Peter. It wasn't it was Al. he sat next to me in the grass.

"Are you ok Tris?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said. He slid his arm over my shoulders, I stiffened. I didn't say anything to him, he sensed that I didn't want to be touched. He pulled his arm back quickly. It's not that I don't like Al, I do just not that way.

"I have to go" I said.

"Sorry Tris." He said

"For what?" I said, I smiled at him. I wanted to forget this whole thing happened. I got up grabbed my bag and started home. While I was walking it started raining. The cool water felt good on my skin, I tilted my head back.

The rest of the week went by, my parents came home. They fussed about the bruise on my chin and the one that now encircled my wrist. I trained with Four every morning. I could feel myself getting stronger. One day I was walking in the woods behind the school when I heard it. I heard the sound of twigs snapping under feet. I froze, I was about to run when they grabbed me. I got out a scream before the hand clamped over my mouth. I struggled but I wasn't strong enough to break free. A blindfold was tied over my eyes I recognized the smell of the hand over my mouth. Soap, it smelled like Al. why would he do this to me? I heard the rush of water, they were holding me over the river. I struggled more then I heard the running. I felt myself dropped in the grass. I pulled off my blindfold, Al was running, but Four got to Drew and Peter. He hit them both hard they were almost knocked out when he let them go. They limped away. I felt weak, I was bruised, my clothes torn. Four picked up my backpack. Then he picked me up, I felt so weak I let him carry me to his car. He put me in the back seat and we drove to his Aunt's house. I sat up when we got there.

"Isn't your aunt here?" I asked weakly.

"No she is out for the weekend. Now come on let's get you fixed up." He helped me out of the back and up into his room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I was sitting on his bed.

"Yah I'm fine" I said. "I should go home, my parents will worry." He nodded

"Here" he said, he was holding out a black sweatshirt. "You don't want your parents seeing your ripped clothes. I took it and put it on. It smelled like him and it was big on me.

"Thank you." I said, he smiled a little

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I can walk. I think."

"Okay, well see you later Tris."

"Bye, Tobias." I said with a smile. He smiled at me as I walked out the door.

**A/N Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks for reading, I don't own characters, I do own a chubby penguin though**

I walked into the house, I went in through the back door. I walked quietly past the living room where Caleb and my parents were. I walked upstairs into my room and closed the door quietly. I slipped off my shoes and went into my bathroom. I pulled off the sweatshirt Four gave me. I pulled down the sleeves of the shirt I put on this morning. Bruises covered my arms and shoulders. I had a few cuts, but other than that I was fine. I looked up into the mirror and realized that I wasn't fine. I had a black eye, it wasn't swollen but the area around my eye was blue, going on black. I rinsed a cold washcloth under water and dabbed at my eye. I was looking at the bruises on my shoulders when Caleb burst in my door.

"Beatrice it's time for di" I tried to pull up my sleeves and cover my face, but it was too late, Caleb saw.

"Oh my God Beatrice! What the hell did you do!?" he walked towards me fast.

"It's Tris, and I'm fine."

"What?"

"My name it's Tris now. And I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Bea- Tris, look at you, and your eye!" he said, he was yelling now.

"Shhhhh, mom will come in. I'm fine, don't tell mom and dad I will."

"Ok" he said. With that he left the room. I put on a sweater before I went down to dinner, to cover the bruises on my arms. I only wanted to have to explain the black eye. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. My family was sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Beatrice what happened to your eye?!" my mom said, she got up from the table and came over to me.

"I'm fine, I just tripped on the stairs at school."

"And hit your eye?" she asked

"Yah, I wacked it on the railing, I'm fine mom really."

"She will be fine Natalie" my father said "Let's eat, come on."

"Yah" said Caleb. I turned to him, he was eyeing the sweater covering my shoulders. My mother nodded and sat down, I followed and took my seat. My father led us in prayer and we ate. I went to bed early and fell asleep soon.

The next morning I got up early to work out, but as soon as I sat up I knew that wasn't going to happen. I ached all over, my legs, arms, and stomach hurt. I grit my teeth to keep from moaning in pain. I got ready for the day, wearing long sleeves to cover my shoulders. I walked downstairs and realized that I couldn't walk to school. I could ask Caleb to drive me but that would include talking to him. Something I didn't really want to right now. I walked out the door before I called him.

"Hey where are you."

"Four, I can't work out today I am so sore. Can you come take me to school? You have my bag anyway."

"Yah, I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks." With that I hung up. Five minutes later a black pickup truck pulled up. I got in the passenger side, my backpack was at my feet.

"Thanks for the ride." I said

"No problem." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Four P.O.V

She got in the car and thanked me. After a few minutes of silence she looked at me. Her eyes were alert, awake.

"What am I going to do four?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Peter, today if he comes after me, I can't do anything. They are going to kill me." We stopped at the light. I turned to her

"I am not going to let that happen." I said, she nodded.

"What about Al, he I just can' believe he would do that." She said, we started moving.

"Look, you need to show that he beat you, or they will come after you again. As for Al, just tell him to leave you alone." She nodded, as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks," she said hopping out of the car. I nodded at her. She walked into school, leaving me with silence.

Tris P.O.V.

I walked into the building and tried to avoid any one I knew. It worked until lunch. I sat down at our table, and scanned the room for Peter. He was in the corner with Drew, they were smirking at my eye. Just then Christina, will, and Uriah walked up.

"Oh my god Tris! What happened to you?" said Christina.

"I was-" I was about to tell them what happened, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and I saw Al.

"Tris I-" he started to say, I cut him off.

"Don't touch me! _Don't ever touch me again!_" I realized I was screaming at him. I lowered my vice "And if you ever come near me again I swear to god I will kill you." He lowered his head

"Tris I am so sorry." He said

"Go away" I said. He walked away with tears in his eyes. I sat back down, everyone was looking at me.

"You going to tell us what that was about?" said Christina. I retold the story everyone was silent when I stopped.

**A/N thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry this took so long. I have been so busy. Anyway here it is I hope you like. I don't own these characters blah blah blah. Enjoy, especially you demon sister.**

"Al? Really?" said Christina, I nodded keeping my head down.

"He, I don't know, they were going to throw me into the river." I said lifting my head.

"wow." Said Will

"What?" I asked

"Well he talked to me a few times, he said he really liked you." He stopped talking I glanced at Christina she was motioning for him to shut up.

"I'm going to go." I said

"Where?" asked Christina

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here for the rest of the day." They looked at each other. Before they could say anything I walked away. I was outside I didn't know where I was going. I got back to school around fourth period. I walked in the building and saw that most of the class rooms were empty. Everyone was walking to the river behind the school. I followed them and I saw a body being pulled to shore. I gasped, I was frozen, it was Al. Christina was pushing her way through the crowd towards me. When she reached me she put her arm around my shoulder. I couldn't move I just stood. Then it hit me, a wave of grief. I pulled away from Christina and made my way through the crowd. I was running, deeper into the woods, I kept running until I couldn't make it any farther. I stopped and fell back against a tree, the sobs hit me. They shook my body as I sank to the ground. I felt a hand on my back,

"Tris?" it was Four. I looked up.

"It's my fault" I said, I lowered my head into my hands.

"I killed him, it's all my fault." I said

"Tris. Hey it's not your fault. Come on get a hold of yourself." I stood up and sniffed.

"Your right. Thanks Four." I said. After that I walked away I walked home and into my room. Several weeks went by, I spent every minute thinking about Al's death. I skipped training with four most days. One day after school I needed to get away I went to the river and stood on the bridge. I was thinking about how much has happened here already, I almost died here, Al did die here. I pulled off my jacket, I let the breeze hit my bear arms. I heard footsteps on the bridge behind me, I turned to see Four.

"Hey" I said.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yah just thinking" I said

"About what?"

"I think you know what." I looked at him. He nodded.

"Four?"

"Yah."

"Why did you join Dauntless?" I asked

"Mostly to defy my father, he thought I should hang out with abnegation." I nodded I glanced over at him and saw tattoos peeking out of his collar, on his back.

"Four?"

"Yah." He smiled

"What are your tattoos?" I asked, he smiled at me

"You want to see them?" he asked, I nodded. He pulled off his shirt, he looked embarrassed.

"Why do you have all the symbols, why not just Dauntless?" I asked. I touched the Dauntless flames, then the abnegation hands.

"Because I want to be more than just brave." He turned to face me "I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart, and kind. I'm still working on kind though." He smiled. Then he took my head in his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. I traced the tattoos down his back and across his ribs. He pulled back and looked at me. He smile.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." He said, I smiled and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair. We stood there for a while, me in his arms, him holding me. I pulled away from him.

"I have to go home" I said

"Really?" he said. I nodded. "Okay, I'll share you with the world." He said, I laughed. "You coming to the gym tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yah, I think I will. Bye Four" I said I started to walk away.

"You can call me Tobias you know. When it's just you and me."  
"Okay. Bye Tobias." I said

"Bye" he said. I started walking home, I walked Uriah and Julia making out behind the school. I rolled my eyes. I smiled to myself on the walk home. I kept smiling until I went to bed that night, I dreamt of four and how strong his arms were around me. I woke up the next morning, still smiling as I walked to the gym.

**A/N don't forget to comment! Byeee I hope u liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey thanks for reading I am sorry I haven't been updating very much, and my chapters are short. I have been so busy with exams, and last minute school stuff. But don't worry just wait one more week and I will update a lot more, I promise. Now you know I don't own the characters right? Yes? Good. Now before we get to the story I just want to say that you should follow this writer. Her name is Julia n snowmiko. She just started a new story and it is amazing, so follow her u will like her stories, I promise. Well enjoy the story, bye.**

The next day I went to the gym, but Four wasn't there. I worked out, then went to school. When I got there I saw all the dauntless crowded around the front of the building. I pushed through the crowd to the front. There I saw a trampoline on the ground, I looked up at the roof of the building and saw Julia.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled up at her.

"You're smart Tris I think you know exactly what I am doing." She said in a calm voice.

"Damn it Julia you're going to kill yourself!"

"I know!" she shouted down at me. Is she crazy? She is jumping off the roof of a building, onto a trampoline. I looked over and saw Four, he was shouting something at Julia, I couldn't hear him with the cheering filling my ears. I looked up at Julia and saw her dismissing everything Four was saying. She looked over the crowd then stepped up to the edge, she raised her hands in the air. The dauntless shouted and pumped their fists. I pushed my way to Four.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked

"Helping my aunt." He said, he was staring up at Julia

"She is so freaking crazy." I said

"No" he said, I looked at him "she's Dauntless." I smiled. I looked up at Julia she was getting ready to jump, she looked down at the trampoline and smiled. She put her hands together in the air as if she was about to dive into water. Right before she jumped she looked at me and winked. Then she jumped off her brown hair flowing behind her, she looked like she would land headfirst the way she jumped. At the last minute she pulled up and stuck her feet out. She landed on the trampoline and bounced in the air several times.

"Whoo hoo!" she screamed when she jumped back in the air. When she was done bouncing she held her fist in the air. "Yeah!" she yelled. All of the dauntless picked her up and she crowd surfed by me.

"Hey Tris." She said as she passed me, I waved as she made her way to the back of the crowd. Then a teacher walked up

"What are you all doing out here?" he said. Then everyone ran, Julia was gone before the teacher could ask what she was doing. I ran too into the halls. I still had ten minutes before my first period class, Four walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms, and looked up at him.

"hey" I said

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed me. I felt the happiness spread from my lips to my toes, I felt like I was floating. Then I heard voices, I didn't care who they were.

"OH MY GOD!" it was Christina. I broke away from Four and looked at her. Zeke was standing with her, his mouth open.

"Dude, if you wanted me to hook you up with a girl you should have asked, you didn't have to settle for Tris." He said smiling, I opened my mouth in mock surprise. Then I punched Zeke in the arm, hard. "Whoa Tris, it was just a joke." He said, he was still smiling.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you liked Four?" Christina said. I shrugged,

"Because you would have freaked out, like right now." I said, she nodded

"True, ok you have been forgiven." I laughed

"Good, let's go to class." I said. I sat through class thinking of nothing but Four. When it was finally time for lunch I walked outside but found no one, I looked around then I heard the yelling in the gym. I walked in the gym to see the dauntless crowded around the mat. They were doing fights, I had been training for weeks with Four, I should be able to do it. When the fight was over they asked for volunteers for the next one. I raised my hand and stepped up to the mat. I pulled off my jacket and threw it by the mat. I was looking at the ground reading myself for the match, I heard someone step up to the mat. My opponent I looked up and I saw the grin. Peter, out of all people Peter.

"Shit" I said under my breath. The referee signaled for the match to begin, we both got in fighting positions. I struck first, hitting at his throat. He coughed a little, but it didn't faze him. He stepped forward, and punched me in the jaw. I stumbled backwards just a little, that gave him enough ground to knock me down. Once he did he kicked me repeatedly until I could barely see. Then I heard the voice shout enough, then people came running to the mat, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Four4 leaving the gym. Then all was dark all I could hear were voices that sounded muffled. Then I was lifted up, and that was the last thing I could remember.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hey guys, as the school year is ending I will be updating a lot more. I promise. I just want to say Julia I will really miss you, but u will always be my demon sister. Make sure to raise hell in Arvada!**

**Ps I don't own these characters.**

"Tris! Tris!" I heard the voice then I felt myself being shaken. Then there was silence, I felt the ice cold water splash all over me. I sat up quickly and saw Uriah with a now empty pitcher in his hands.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I yelled at him.

"Cause you looked dead Tris!" he yelled back, suddenly I felt the aching spread all over. I was really sore, I touched my head, it was bleeding and my head was pounding.

"I feel freaking dead." I said, I leaned back on my palms, I looked around me and Uriah were the only ones in the gym.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked

"To class, I decided to skip." He said

"What period is it?" I asked

"Fourth, you have been out for a long time, I was starting to worry." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I have to go." I said

"ok later Tris." I walked out of the gym, my backpack was by the door so I grabbed, I headed to Fourth period. I was in this class with Four, then I remembered the last thing I saw before I went out. Four left the gym, he didn't help me or anything he just left. I was angry when I walked into class, everyone looked up as I entered the room. I coulden't remember the teachers names, just if they were male or female. I sat down in my usual seat, next to Four. I didn't look at him I just listened to the teacher's scolding for being late. After class Julia met me in the halls.

"Nice bruises Tris." She said

"Thanks they really flatter my face don't they." I said sarcastically, Julia smiled.

"I'm skipping last period to go to the mall. Do you want to join me miss prior?" Julia said this with mock politeness.

"That would be lovely miss Harrold." I said back Julia smiled.

"Let us go then." She held out her arm, I smiled and took it. We walked out of school arm in arm. I felt someone watching me as I was walking out the door. I glanced over my shoulder I saw Four looking disappointed as the door swung shut behind us. He must be angry I didn't talk to him, but I was angry he left. I ignored how much it hurt to see Four upset with me. I enjoyed myself at the mall with Julia, we didn't actually buy anything. When we walked into the first shop, a girly shop full od dresses the woman at the counter was eyeing us. I would be too, I mean two teenage girls dressed all in black, one of us had several piercings, it was the middle of the school day and we just walked into the girliest shop in the whole mall.

"can I help you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Umm yes you may." Julia said in an exaterated british accent.i picked it up fast.

"We are going to a ball, and we need princess dresses." I said, I draaged out my syllables. The clerk was looking between us suspiciously, but she looked happy when she puit us in several gowns. We both decide on two dresses that looked big and frilly. There was several ruffles in the skirt, and the top was covered in jems, with poofy sleeves. Me and Julia both had matching dresses except hers was yellow and mine was pink. Both colors were very bright. We then looked for accessories in the end we were wearing the dresses, matching cheeta printed shoes with really high heels, several rings, necklaces with big bright stones, and sun hats that were large with several flowers on them. We then went into the dressing rooms, took several pictures on Julias phone then took everything off. When we were walking out of the store the clerk called after us.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" she asked. Julia turned around, a very calm expression on her face. In her normal voice she said

"No we are allergic to bright colors." She said, I almost cracked up at the expression on the clerks face. She was very puzzled, Julia read this and said very calmly. "Well I guess you haven't figured it out yet, we're Vampires." Julia then hissed at her before we ran out of the store. We then spent some time at the food court eating French fries and ice cream before I went home. I ran into Four on my walk home.

"Why did you ignore me?" he asked

"Why did you leave during my fight?" I asked

"It wasn't something I wanted to see." He said

"Then why didn't you stop it?!" I almost shouted at him.

"Tris, if you stop a Dauntless fight you get kicked out of Dauntless." He said.

"I needed you there Four!" I said, he nodded

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand there and see you get hurt." He said,

"I have to go" I said suddenly. I walked past him, I didn't look back. I was upset, not just about Four but about everything. I started running my back pack fell off my shoulders behind me, but I kept running. When I stopped my lungs were on fire, I bent over, hands on my knees to catch my breath. When I looked up I noticed I had run past my neighborhood, and into the part of town where the Erudite hang out. I looked around and spotted my brother, he looked up and came over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he said when he reached me.

"Honestly I don't know." I said

"You have to leave"

"Why?" I asked

"They won't like you here."

"So, I can't hang out with you because they won't like me here?" I said

"Beatrice, just go."

"Yah, ok fine, I'll see you at home." I said, I turned and left. As I was walking away I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned ready to punch the owner of the hand in the face. I turned fist raised, only to stare into the eyes of the principle Jeanine Mathews.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey y'all! Before I start I would like to shout out to ****Tris-A-Licious! ****I am glad you like Julia, I was a little nervous about adding a new character to this story, but she is really fun to write about. I just want to say that you should create and account so I can communicate with you, I would love to talk to you about ideas for Julia. So yah, think about doing that. Anyway I own some really screwed up pink hair, but I don't own these characters. Enjoy my story, and don't forget to review.**

"Beatrice" Jeanine said, she backed away a few steps. I wondered why, then I realized my fist was still raised. I lowered it and stepped forward.

"Hello." I said,

"Would you mind coming with me?" I nodded and followed Jeanine. I ignored the stares from the Erudite. '_If Julia was here she would scare them away with one look.' _When I entered Jeanine's office the first thing I noticed was the bright lights. The whole building had them, they were bright white. In Jeanine's office they seemed to be brighter. Jeanine turned to face me, and leaned against her desk. She motioned to a blue chair in front of her.

"Please, have a seat." She said, I looked at the chair. I would rather not be on a lower level than Jeanine. I put my hands on the back of the chair and leaned forward. Jeanine nodded at me,

"How are you Beatrice?" she asked, I looked at her.

"I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about, now is it?" I said, Jeanine stiffened.

"No it's not." She said "Beatrice do you know what being Divergent is?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Why don't you enlighten me." I said, she started to look excited as if this is what she lived for.

"Well, in our city as you may have figured out, we are separated. I like to call our different categories factions. You see it at school, in office's, and even in everyday life. Our separation means that if we came together as one it would break us, our society is very fragile. Do you understand?" I nodded, I walked forward and sat on the chair. I sat on the edge of the chair so that if I had to, I could leave as soon as I could. Jeanine took my sitting as relaxation, she went around her desk and sat in her desk chair. "There are people that don't hang out with just one group of people." She said continuing "These people are called Divergent. They for instance instead of just hanging out with Erudite, they hang out with Erudite and Candor. We can't let this happen if we do our society will be broken. You would tell me if you noticed that someone was divergent, wouldn't you?" i smiled at her, my smile was just as fake as the one she was giving me.

"Of course, I wouldn't want a total destruction of our society." I said

"Good" with that I got up and left. I was almost out of this part of town when I ran into someone. I was about to apologize until I saw who I ran into. I looked up at Eric, he was one of the teacher at Divergent High. He was in Dauntless when he was younger, he now hangs out with us, he is considered our leader. He smiled, it pulled at the many piercings on his face.

"Well now why is the stiff in the Erudite side of town?" he said

"Why is the Dauntless leader here?" I asked, he frowned. He leaned down towards my face, I recoiled at the smell of him.

"That is my business, however as one of the Dauntless you should only stay in the Dauntless side of town." He said "I could take this as a form of betrayal to your faction, you wouldn't want that no would you?" he asked, I shook my head. "Well then you better get your lazy ass back to Dauntless territory." He said, his voice was low, with Eric that scared me more than him yelling. I pulled away from him and walked away. I took the train back to the abandoned amusement park that the Dauntless hung out at. The train was the favored form of transport for the Dauntless. The only problem with the way they traveled was that they didn't wait until the train stopped. I ran fast and grabbed the handle on the train, I pressed a button on the train and the door slid open. I got in and waited until I heard the shouting of the Dauntless, I stood up and looked out. The Dauntless were gathered in a group in the grass outside the park. I jumped out of the train and jogged towards them. I saw Christina's head in the crowd and I pushed my way towards her.

"What's going on?" I asked when I got to her, she looked over at me excitedly.

"Capture the flag with paintball guns." She said in a rushed voice. I nodded, I looked towards the front of the crowd and saw Four and Eric walk up.

"Listen up!" Eric called, the chatter died as soon as he spoke. "We are going to play a little game! It's called capture the flag! Now I'm sure you have all heard of this before, but we play a little differently! We are going to play with these!" he held up what looked like a real gun, except the tip was orange. Four stepped up.

"These are paintball guns," he said, he aimed his at a tree and shot, a splatter of pink paint was now on the tree. Four continued. "They may not look threatening but we modified these ones. So they hurt like hell. If your shot with one you are out of the game for good, and you will drop your weapon and stay where you are until the game ends. Eric and I will be team captains, come grab a gun and a vest and form two lines now!" he said, we quickly got into two lines and Eric and Four passed between us, before standing at the front of the lines.

"Go ahead and pick first Four, you'll need the advantage." Eric said, Four nodded

"I'll take the stiff" he said, looking at my feet I made my way to stand behind Four. Eric laughed

"With how your team is getting started we might feel so bad for you we will let you win." He said, some of the Dauntless laughed, other's stayed quiet. After everyone had been put on a team I looked around at mine. Everyone Four had picked, were weak looking. We were all skinny, and pretty small. I noticed Julia, Christina, and Will was on my team. There had to be something about us that Four wanted. Then I realized we were all fast, we weren't the strongest but if it came to running we would whoop the other team's asses. We could also sneak by unnoticed, Four wasn't looking for brute force when picking his team. He was looking for people that were hard to shoot at. Four and Eric talked for a little bit, Four then motioned for us to follow him. We walked to the middle of the park, then everyone started talking.

"We should ambush them!" one person shouted.

"We should wait, then shoot them all in the head!" Julia yelled. I heard Will shouting above the others

"Statistically speaking, they will come for us eventually. When they do we should shoot them all then go for their flag!" he yelled

"Who made you in charge?!" someone yelled out.

"Well someone has to be, so why not me?" Will said. I looked around the grounds. I knew that we needed to find their flag, so if I could find the highest point possible then climb it I could find their flag. I slipped away from the crowd to the closest high point, it just happened to be the Ferris wheel. When I got to it I saw an old maintenance gun hung on me by a strap, I swung it around to my back. I grabbed I rung on the ladder and pulled on it to test it. After deciding it was safe I started climbing. I hadn't gotten very far when I heard someone calling below me.

"Tris what the hell are you doing?!" it was Four.

**A/N thanks for reading! Please please please comment, I really like reading what you guys have to say about my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N thanks for reading, I really, really, really love, love, love reading your comments, so make sure to review! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I tried to make this one long. So I want to ask, how many chapters should I write before I end the story? Let me know, and enjoy the story. Ps I own a mother who is obsessed with British television, but I don't own these characters, enjoy!**

"I think it's obvious what I'm doing, you just want to know why I'm doing it." I said

"Ok, Tris why the hell are you climbing a Ferris wheel?!" he yelled, I looked down at him.

"Because, if I get high enough I can see there flag." I answered

"Then I'm coming with you." I was surprised by his answer.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your leader." He had swung his gun onto his back and was now under me. We climbed up higher and higher, I could hear Four starting to breathe harder beneath me. I reached up and stepped onto the next rung of the ladder. It broke beneath my foot and fell to the ground. I felt Four's hand on my waist, his fingers were long and his palms were cool.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yah, thanks." I said, he let go of me. We got to the top of the ladder to a small platform. Four clutched a metal bar that was attached to the platform. I sat down and swung my legs over the side of the platform. I sat there for a minute and I looked around. I couldn't see the other team's flag, I looked up at the rest of the big wheel, I could climb higher.

"I have to get higher." I said, I stood up and started climbing up. I heard Four following me.

"God Tris, are you even human?" Four said I smiled and kept climbing. I looked down at Four, he was sweating and his hands were slightly trembling.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I asked. Four nodded then smiled a little.

"You always know me Tris." He said. I smiled to myself and kept climbing. When I got pretty high I stopped climbing. I looked around the area then I saw it, the bright orange flag. It was on the other side of the park. The flag was hanging off of a high tree branch, I motioned to four to climb up next to me. When he got to me I pointed at the flag.

"There" I said. He nodded and we both started climbing down. As I was climbing a gust of wind hit me, the bar I was standing on fell. I was dangling, there was no where I could swing myself to I was stuck. My hands started sweating, I was scared I would fall.

"FOUR!" I yelled, he looked up at me.

"Hold on a second, I have an idea." He said, then he started climbing down the ladder to the ground. This was his plan, to leave me. After about a minute of hanging I thought Four wasn't coming back to help me. I was thinking about letting go and getting the fall over with quickly, then the Ferris wheel jerked to the side, then it started moving. When I was as close to the ground as I could get I let go. My knees hit the ground first then my hands, I quickly stood up and wiped myself off.

"Well you should have told me that it worked." I said, he shrugged.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to pull through." I said with a smile. Four laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to the others." I nodded and we walked back. I pulled my gun off of my back in case I had to use it. When we got back to where we left the others, half of them had gone. I walked up to Will, he was one of the ones left to guard the flag.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Well, after you guys turned on the Ferris wheel and pretty much told the other team where we were. We sent half of s to take their flag, and the rest of us are here to guard ours." He said, I nodded and told Four what was going on.

"Come on" he said "Let's go get that flag." Four and I jogged to where all the action was. We heard the sound of paintballs hitting people, and the yells that followed. I started running to where I remember the tree being. I could hear Four running behind me, good I needed him to cover me. When I was close to the flag I turned to make sure Four was still following me. I couldn't see him, I heard Eric talking not far away. I went around a nearby building, standing on the other side was Eric and Four.

"You lose asshole" Eric said, he was holding one of the guns to Fours head. I came around the building, pointing my gun at Eric.

"No" I said "You lose" I shot Eric in the back of his head, then when he turned around I shot him in the chest. "Asshole" I said.

"Damn it!" Eric yelled, he looked at me. "You little son of a bitch!" he yelled at me. I walked past him, to Four.

"Come on" I said, together we made our way to the tree, when I got there I saw Christina surrounded. By several Dauntless. Julia came up next to me, we looked at each other then stepped closer to the group of people. We both started shooting at the same time, soon enough we had taken down all of the Dauntless that surrounded Christina. Julia then saw some of the enemy running away, she sprinted after them. She was yelling as she chased them.

"Come back here you cowards! I'm gonna mess you up!" then she roared and shot one of them in the head. I turned to Christina, we both went for the flag at the same time.

"Come on, let me have this one Tris, you can't even reach the flag." She said, I nodded and stepped back. Christina grabbed the flag and let out a shout to tell everyone the game was over. The Dauntless on our team ran up to Christina and lifted her in the air. They shouted her name and carried her all the way back to the train. I hung back and walked with Four, we were silent, then he turned to me.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I get why you left, I know it sounds cheesy but next time I need you there." A smile spread across his face.

"Of course." He said, we walked hand in hand to the train. I heard the train coming, I found Julia in the crowd and I pulled her aside.

"I need to talk to you." I said, she nodded and we both got on the last car. I looked around to make sure that no one was in here then I sat down. Julia sat next to me.

"What do you need?" she asked, I didn't know any other way to ask her so I just asked.

"Are you Divergent?" I asked, Julia sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You figured out what that is huh." She said

"Jeanine told me." I said Julia nodded.

"Yes I am divergent." She said.

"How can you tell?" I asked "If you're divergent I mean."

"There is a shot you can get, it will put you into a simulation. Some people take it to see what group they want to be in. but you can also take it to see if you are divergent." She said. I nodded we were silent. "I can take you sometime. To take the test, I know someone we can trust."

"Thanks" I said. I got up and looked out the door, we weren't far from where the Dauntless were meeting up to eat.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." I said, Julia nodded, she leaned back and closed her eyes. I jumped out of the train onto the grass. I looked up at the sky, the stars were twinkling. I heard someone jump out of the train behind me, I heard footsteps, then a hand on my shoulder.

"Tris, you okay?" Four asked I reached up and put my hand on his, I leaned back into him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I'm fine, I'm just. . . thinking." I said Four put his head on my shoulder,

"About what?" he asked. I turned around in his arms, and put my hands on his chest.

"Can I trust you?" I asked

"Always, why?" he said.

"Do you think I could be divergent?"

"Tris"

"Yah"

"I'm divergent and I am pretty ordinary. But you, you are amazing you could be divergent. Did you take the test?"

"No, I'm taking it soon, wait you're divergent?!" I said, I pulled back slightly he let go of me.

"Do you not like me now?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. I stepped towards him, closing the gap between us.

"Four, if anything it makes me like you more. I always knew you were special." I said I wrapped my arms around him, he pulled me close to him.

"Call me Tobias, I like hearing my name again." He said. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, forgetting the world around me.

"Tobias." I said, I could hear the smile on his lips.

"Yes" he said, I wasn't sure if I should say it, it might scare him away.

"I love you." I said

"I have been waiting to say that, I just wanted to make sure you loved me back." he said

"Are you sure now?" I asked, smiling up at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Beatrice Prior."

"Yes"

"I love you." I kissed him, then we stood there happy as could be. He was holding me, I put my hands on his chest.

"I wash the world could just be this, you and me alone, no one to ruin it."

"I have been wishing that since the day I met you" he said. For once in a very long time, I forgot about school, friends, the factions, and even my possible divergence. For right now it was just me and Tobias, us against the world, and I loved it.

**A/N thanks for reading, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N thanks for reading, please please review! I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah. Anyway enjoy.**

When Tobias and I got to the restaurant it was full of loud Dauntless. The Dauntless come here a lot so the people who worked at the restaurant were used to it. I pulled Tobias to a table in the back, I looked around for Christina. She was sitting at a table with Will, well it's about time those two hung out. I passed Julia, she was in the process of dumping a milkshake on some guy from behind. After she did it she started laughing really hard. Then the guy covered in milkshake came up and gave her a big hug. She screamed and shoved him, then they were both laughing. I sat down with Tobias, we ordered a basket of fries and two milkshakes. Then music started playing, all the Dauntless were up and dancing like crazy. I looked over at Tobias, he was on his feet holding his hand out to me.

"Oh, I uh, I don't dance." I said, he shrugged and pulled me up.

"You do now." He said, we started dancing to a song that I think was by Katy Perry. Then a slow song started, a lot of the Dauntless left the floor, until only couples were left. I looked around I saw, Christina and Will, Shauna and Zeke, some other couples I didn't know, and surprisingly Julia was up dancing with Uriah. Tobias pulled me close to him, we danced, I put my head on his chest, God I loved him. When we got back to our table, our food was there. We ate, then I had to leave.

"Let me drive you home." Tobias said standing up.

"Ok" I would take the train, but it brings me miles away from my house. We got on the train, I stuck my head out the door. We jumped off close to a parking lot, after walking a little we came to Tobias's black pickup truck. We drove home, the radio on. When I got to my house I sat in his car for a minute.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave you." I said, I smiled up at him. He cupped my head with his hands, and he kissed me. When he pulled back he kept his face close.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at the gym. Ok?" he said. I smiled

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I got out of the car and walked up to my door. I went inside, I was in a happy daze when I heard my father's voice.

"Beatrice, do you know what time it is?!" he yelled from the other room. I glanced at the clock above the door, it was 12:30.

"Crap" I said, I walked into the living room to face my father.

"I'm not sure about you hanging out with these Dauntless." He said, when I got to him.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"That's no excuse young lady." He said, my mother walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andrew" she said in a soft voice. "I'm sure Beatrice won't do it again." She said. I nodded

"I promise, I will be home by eleven every night, if not earlier." I said, my father sighed.

"This is a warning Beatrice, let it happen again and your social life will end." He said, I nodded and scurried away to my room. I collapsed into bed and before I knew it, it was morning. My alarm went off, early as usual. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I forgot to change or take off my makeup last night. My clothes were twisted and my makeup was smeared. I washed up and changed, I slipped out the door to the gym. I worked out with Tobias, then I jumped into his truck to ride to school.

**Tobias P.O.V**

As we trained I watched Tris. When she was punching, I stood staring at her. She stopped punching and turned to me.

"What?" she asked, I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing" I said

"Really, what?" she said.

"Nothing, you're just really cute when you are focused." I said, she smiled and kept punching. I gave her a ride to school in my truck. When we pulled into the parking lot, Christina was standing waiting for Tris.

"Well, that's my que." She said and she hopped out of the truck. I was watching her when someone knocked on my window. I jumped slightly and turned, it was Eric. He was only a year older than me, god knows how he got a job as a teacher. I got out of my truck and turned to him.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Well hello to you too." He said

"Cut the crap, what do you want Eric?"

"A rematch." He said, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What kind of rematch?" I asked,

"A fight." Well that's not too bad, I beat Eric in fights all the time. "Over the river." He said, in the river in the woods there was a platform. It wasn't very big but the Dauntless often fought there all the time, to prove their strength.

"Fine," I said. I grabbed my backpack and walked away. I didn't remember I had first period with Eric.

**Tris POV**

During lunch Julia came up to me.

"Come on, let's go take a test." She said.

"Now?!" I said, she nodded.

"It's now or never."

"Ok, fine." I said

"Meet me in the parking lot in five." She said before walking away. I started to get up when Christina grabbed my arm.

"Going somewhere with Julia?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling well, Julia is going to drive me home." She let go of me.

"Okay! See you later Tris." She said, I waved and trashed the rest of my lunch. I grabbed my bag from my locker and jogged to the parking lot. Julia was sitting in a black convertible, she had music turned up and didn't see me. I jumped into her car, I turned down the music.

"Hello?" I said

"You ready to go?" she asked, I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, she rolled her eyes. I turned up the radio, I flipped through the stations. I found one that was playing Ellie Goulding. I turned it up loud and tilted my head back, Julia pulled into the road. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in, I let the wind blow my hair back. I closed my eyes, then Julia turned the music down.

"Hey dreamy." She said, I looked at her.

"Funny" I said

"I know. Anyway, when we go in to take the test, try not to make me look bad."

"ok." I said, I was too nervous to think of a comeback. I looked down at my phone, I had a text.It was Tobias.

Tobias: **Hey**

Me: **Hi**

Tobias: **Where did u go?**

Me: **To take the test!**

Tobias: **Oh, good luck **

Me: **Like that will help**

Tobias: **Do you want to go out later?**

Me: **Where?**

Tobias: **That is a surprise!**

Me: **Ok, fine **

Tobias: **I'll pick you up at 5:00**

Me: **Ok, p.s. I have a curfew**

Tobias: ** how late**

Me: **11:00**

Tobias: **That's not too bad**

Me: **But you should get on my dad's good side, and have me home by 10:00**

Tobias: ** Fine.**

Tobias: **I gtg to class see u later.**

Me: **Bye**

Julia looked over my shoulder at my phone.

"Ooh texting your boyfriend?" I blushed and put my phone down.

"You're one to talk." I said

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said, I could see the smile on her lips.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you with Uriah." She full on smiled, a bright blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Ooh, so I'm right?"

"He's just so perfect. He makes me happy, not very many things make me happy, but he does. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay away from him. He's just the best. You know?" I smiled, leaning back in my seat. I thought about Tobias.

"Yeah, I do." I said. I sat there smiling to myself, Julia noticed.

"Thinking about Four in his underwear?" she said, a wicked grin on her face. I snapped my eyes open and looked at her.  
"Oh my god! Julia!" I said, I smacked her on the arm. She burst out laughing. We pulled into the parking lot of a tattoo shop.

"This is where they do it?" I ask, Julia nods he face suddenly serious.

"Come on." I followed her around the back of the shop. She knocked on a metal door in the back. A man opened it but blocked the door way. He was big, way bigger than Julia, he was covered in tattoos and he had a shaved head. He was most likely Dauntless, he wore all black and he had several piercings. Or maybe that just came with working at a tattoo place.

"What?" he asked coldly

"I'm here for Tori" Julia said back just as coldly. He looked at us suspiciously, Julia stared back.

"Why?" he asked

"That is none of your business." She said

"It is if you want to see her"

"If you don't move I'll break your nose." She said

"Damn you're a cold bitch." He said

"Only when I have to be." Julia took a step closer to him, just as things were about to get ugly a woman stepped out of the door. She stepped around the man and hugged Julia.  
"Well it's about time you came to see me." She said, Julia smiled and hugged her back. The woman was tall and skinny, she had several piercings like Julia. Her hair was black, and as he turned her back to me I saw a tattoo on her neck. She looked at me,

"And who is this?" she asked

"This is Tris, she is here to take the test." Julia said. Tori raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, well I'm Tori. I will be giving you the test." I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Tori." I said, she nodded and we walked into the door. We walked into a room covered in mirrors, there was a chair sitting in the middle of the room. Tori pointed at the chair.

"Sit." She said, I swallowed and sat down, this is where I would make my choice, this chair was where I would decide my future. This chair was the most friggen terrifying thing I have ever sat in.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N sorry this is so short! I have been trying to figure out what I am going to do for summer camp this summer, I am also planning a trip out of state, and I am sick. So sorry it took so long. But on the bright side, I finally convinced my mom to let me dye my hair red! Anyway, enjoy the story.**

"Here take this." Tori said, she held out a small metal cup. I grabbed it and looked in, there was a smooth blue liquid inside.

"What is it?" I asked, disgusted. Tori rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips,

"Blueberry juice." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Julia was in the corner pulling at a fingernail when she said something.

"It's the freakin serum, just drink it." She said,

"Now, before you go under I want to tell you what to expect." Tori said, I lowered the cup from my lips to listen to her. "While you are under you won't know that it's a simulation, unless of course." She glanced around. "You're different. . . . Anyway, you will go through a series of tests that will rule out different factions until one, or several, remain. You ready?"

"Yeah." I said

"Alright, whenever you want." I nodded and took a deep breath. I drank the blue stuff and I immediately felt woozy. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I woke up as soon as I went down. I looked around the room, there was no Tori or Julia.

"Hello!" I called, I stood up and the chair disappeared. Suddenly three tables appeared in front of me, one had cheese on it, and the other had a knife. A heard a woman's voice.

"Choose." It said, the voice sounded like Jeanine.

"Why?" I asked

"Just choose." I crossed my arms

"Why should I?"

"Fine." The voice said, then the tables disappeared and a dog took their place. It was mean looking, I gulped.

"Darn my stubbornness" I said aloud. The dog barred its teeth, I took a deep breath then the dog ran at me. I closed my eyes and crouched into a ball, the dog ran forward teeth barred. When it reached me it turned into a puppy, a friendly one at that. Then suddenly a young girl appeared,

"Doggy!" she screeched. The dog turned to her, I looked down at it to see it had turned back to the vicious creature it was before. It started running at the girl, I ran too and jumped on the dog, knocking it to the ground. I opened my eyes to see the simulation had changed, I was in a bus. The man in front of me held up a newspaper and pointed at me.

"Do you know this man?" he asked, I looked at the picture, he was familiar. I shook my head.

"No, sorry." I said, he stared at me.

"You're lying to me." He said. I shook my head.

"You could save me!" he yelled,

"I don't know him!" I yelled back. The man continued to yell at me. Then I stood up and walked off the bus. I then woke up, Tori and Julia were both staring at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"You showed an aptitude for Dauntless." She said, I breathed out. "And Erudite, and Abnegation." She continued.

"You are Divergent. A very special kind." Julia said

"What do you mean by special?" I asked, Tori shook her head as if this wasn't real.

"No one has ever had an aptitude for three Factions before. You are the first." She said.

"Well what does that mean?" I asked, still confused. Julia spoke up, Tori was still in a sort of daze.

"It means you are going to freakin die Tris."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been so busy. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. I really want you guys to review, if everyone that read this reviewed, I would be so happy. It doesn't take long to write a little something, even if it's something as simple as. I liked it. Anyway, thanks for reading. And Demon sister, answer your emails!**

Julia rushed me out the door by my arm. After I found out what I am Julia and Tori freaked, Julia said a quick goodbye before almost yanking my arm off.

"Ow, get the hell off of me Julia" I yelled at her. She let go, we were in the parking lot close to her car.

"Sorry, sorry." She ran her hand through her hair. "Let me just take you home ok." She got in her car, I got in too. When I got home I jumped out. "Wait." Julia said, I turned and leaned down to the window.

"Look, Tris, you know you can't tell anyone about being Divergent, not your brother, your parents, and not even Four."

"But he's-" I cut myself off before I told Julia that Tobias was divergent.

"He's what?"

"Nothing, I was going to say that he's trustworthy, that's all."

"Trust me, when it comes to your life ending, no one is trustworthy." With that she sped away, her car spitting dust in my face. I walked in the house, ignored the questions from Caleb, and went straight to my room. I pulled my phone out of my bag and texted Tobias.

**ME: Hey **

**Tobias: Hey! How did it go?**

**Me: I think you know how it went**

**Tobias: meet me at the amusement park in ten**

**Me: okay. Why?**

**Tobias: Do you have any patience?**

**Me: No.**

**Tobias: Well you better go buy some, now get your but up and on the train.**

**Me: Okay ****.**

I got up and pulled on my boots. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was in a rats nest, the Ponytail I had this morning was ruined, my makeup smudged, and my clothes out of place. I sighed and pulled on my shirt to get it into place. I decided to change, I went to the closet for clothes. I looked and decided nothing was good enough, I never thought I was good enough for Tobias. I dug around some more and eventually found an outfit. I ended up wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black thank top, and of course my boots. I pulled a tight black sweater over my head. I then sat down to address my hair. I pulled out the ponytail with much difficulty, and I brushed my hair out. I pulled it into a ponytail that sat on the top of my head, my hair spilled down my back like a fan. I put on a little bit of eyeliner, and some mascara. I rushed downstairs, and ran into a problem. How was I supposed to get to the train station? I ran back upstairs and knocked on Caleb's door.

"What." He said when he finally opened it.

"I need a ride to the train station."

"Hell no."

"Please Caleb!" he looked my outfit up and down.

"Why?"

"That is irrelevant, please just help me."

"No." he started to shut the door. I stuck my boot in it, he stuck his head out the door again.

"Tris, Move your Freaking foot!"

"Not until you give me a ride."

"Fine Tris! Get in the God Damn car!" I rushed downstairs, grabbing my purse along the way. _This is Tobias I'm talking about_ I thought, and with that I threw my purse. It landed just where I wanted it to, in an open window in the living room. Caleb came out, pulling his jacket on. I reached over and honked the horn, Caleb opened the door and got in. he started the drive to the station. When we were there he started to park.

"Wait! Keep going, farther." I said, as he started to park. He shrugged and drove into the grass. "Okay stop!" he slammed on the breaks, my head flew back and hit the seat. "OW!" I said.

"You yelled at me to stop!"

"I know, sorry, thanks for the ride." I glanced at the clock. "OH MY GOD! Is that the time? I have to go Tobias will be mad I'm late."

"Oh, so this is what this is about." Caleb said "You know, he is too old for you, and have you ever had-" I jumped out of the car before he could continue. I felt Caleb's eyes on my back as I ran to jump on the approaching train. I got on and sat in the back of the car. I sat on a crate and leaned back, I closed my eyes and though about Tobias. I looked up just as I saw the tall rides of the amusement park come up in the distance. I stood up and leaned out the door, I jumped as the long stretch of grass appeared before me. I stumbled a little but soon regained my balance. I saw the figure of someone standing, not far away. I walked up and Tobias joined me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey, so. . . what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"It's a surprise Tris!"

"Okay, okay." We walked until we came to the ferris wheel. Tobias motioned to it, so I started climbing, I got to the platform and saw a picnic set up. I climbed up and sat on the blanket, Tobias came up next to me and sat. He clearly looked uncomfortable being this up high. I scooted next to him and leaned into him. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I thought that it's about time we went on a first date."

"That is a pretty good reason, so you brought food?" he smiled at me.

"But of course." He pulled a sandwich out of a basket that was sitting on the blanket. I bit into it and smiled.

"Delicious." I took another bite. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and took out two glasses. "I don't drink." I said quickly.

"Don't worry, it's just a little, besides we are celebrating."

"What exactly are we celebrating?" I asked

"Why your divergence of course." I shifted and sat up a little straighter.

"Let's not talk about that tonight"

"Ok then. What should we talk about." He held a cup out to me I grabbed it and took a sip, Tobias did the same.

"Anything else." I smiled at him, the rest of the night went by fast, we talked about everything and anything. The world was so perfect when I was with him, when we kissed I felt alive. Like I could feel everything. Every breeze, every small stroke of heat that hit me, every line in Tobias's tattoo. I felt unstoppable, and in that moment I was. I was also in love, and that was just as good. When I went home that night I felt wonderful, like I was floating, if this is what it's like to be in love, I wanted to be in love for the rest of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me suggestions of what to happen next. If you have written any Divergent/ Mortal instruments/ or hunger games stories that you want me to read let me know! Enjoy!**

When I got up this morning I still had everything from last night on. I washed up and headed downstairs. It was Saturday so I threw on some black sweatpants, and a tank top. I brushed out my hair and jogged down that steps. I went into the living room and grabbed my purse from the floor, I pulled out my sunglasses and tucked them into my hair.

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. My parents already left for work, so until Caleb got up I was alone in the house. I sat down at the counter and ate. Caleb came downstairs, he had on his usual outfit. He hasn't combed his hair, so it sticks up all over the place.

"Nice hair Caleb." I said as he came into the kitchen. I got up and put my bowl in the sink. He threw me an annoyed look and sat down. I poured him a bowl of cereal and slid it across the counter. I tossed him a spoon, he caught it and started eating. I cleared my throat, he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"A thank you would be nice."

"Oh yah, thanks." I nodded and headed upstairs. Caleb made a noise that sounded like a grunt, I turned and looked at him. "What I mean is" he said while swallowing his bite of food. "I wanted to talk to you." I walked back to the kitchen and hopped onto the counter.

"Okay, shoot." I said, I started picking on one of my nails.

"Look I wanted to talk to you about Four." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god, drop it Caleb you are not dad." He held up his hand to stop me.

"I know, but dad obviously isn't doing anything about this, so I will. Look I don't want you guys doing anything you're too young to do." My cheeks turned bright red.

"Caleb there is no way in hell I am having this conversation with you. ok."

"Tris, I just want to make sure you're making good choices."

"OH MY GOD CALEB! Ok, I'm a virgin ok!?" his cheeks turned pink. I was glad my comment made him uncomfortable. He started coughing and trying to call after me as I jumped off the counter and walked outside. I didn't know where I was walking until I was at Four's doorstep. I knocked and Four opened up.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Jeanine." I said, I didn't I wanted to until the words came out.

"Um. . . ok, come on in." I walked into his house I sat down on the couch, Tobias sat next to me. "so. . . what do you need?"

"I think Jeanine is doing something to the divergent." I said, I didn't know any other way to say it. So I just said it. Caleb stared at me a minute.

"Tris, that's very large of an accusation, you have to be sure before you go around telling people this."

"I know, I know. But after I had that conversaition with her in her office, I knew she had to be doing something to them. I mean think about it, there has to be a reason that we keep our divergence a secret. And it sure as hell isn't because we are so popular." He raised an eyebrow, I kept my stare blank. He had to believe me, he just had to.

"Tris. . . I. . . look, I keep my divergence a secret because people would treat me differently. And there is a smaller chance of getting a job if you let it be known your divergent, everyone else thinks that you have a brain defect or something, I don't keep it a secret because I am scared of getting murdered."

"No I don't think they are getting murdered, just gotten rid of. Jeanine wants to keep a perfect little society. I looked it up and it turns out she is great friends with several people in high positions in this town. So she gets them to keep the town in order, which isn't hard because all the adults aren't interested in destroying the society. Not many of them anyway. But the teens, we are more likely to do so, which is why she became principal, she doesn't trust anyone else to watch over us. We could rebel against her at any moment, so she is keeping us in line, it makes perfect sense, Tobias."

"so what exactly is she doing with them then? Keeping them in pens like cattle? This seems very unlikely."

"I don't know exactly what, but I can't figure this out on my own." I said this with a pleading look, he has to listen. I can't trust anyone else with this. Except maybe Julia, but she is as crazy as hell. She would charge into Jeanine's office with a chain gun and shoot her down. Tobias stood up and ran his hand over his head.

"Look Tris, this is crazy, maybe you should . . . reconsider before you do anything."

"You don't believe me!" I stood up suddenly angry.

"No that's not it at all, sometimes you just make rash decisions. And this is a pretty serious one, you should think about it first. That's all."

"If you don't believe me who will Tobias?! I know this is the truth just trust me!" I was shouting now, I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. I wouldn't, no I couldn't cry in front of him.

"Tris, I would trust you with my life. But you have no idea what you could do to this town. Just calm down and think." I could hardly see any more with tears blurring my view. I turned and walked for the door, I yanked it open and was about to leave before I did I had to give it one last try.

"This relationship won't work without trust Tobias. If I don't have your trust, I don't want you." I said this without turning around. I walked out the door, tears falling freely down my face now. I heard Tobias come out of the house. He was calling after me, but I didn't want to see him. I knew to get him to help me I needed to hit where it hurt. I knew what I said did that, it hurt me more than he would ever know.

I walked home and stormed in the house, I went straight to my room, Caleb calling after me. I locked my door and threw myself on my bed and cried. I could hear Caleb pounding on my door, pleading for me to let him in. I ignored him, white hot rage clouding my vision, and deep hurt striking me in the stomach over and over again.

**A/N Hey! I hoped you liked it, please please please review!**


End file.
